Falling In Love
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: A series of Charlie Brown x Marcie stories! Follow along as Charlie Brown slowly begins to realize his feelings for the shy, yet sweet Marcie! Will he manage to return those feelings, or will he screw up in his usual Charlie Brown ways?
1. Baseball Talk

Okay, it's another Peanuts story, featuring 'Good Ol' Charlie Brown'! But in all seriousness, this is going to be a short story featuring Charlie Brown and Marcie, aka my favorite couple in the Peanuts universe! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 _'Dear pencil pal..._

 _How are you? Things have been going good lately at my hometown. Well, as good as they can be. My baseball team is doing well... or at least as well as it can be. Linus is improving his catches, but Lucy... she just isn't even trying, it's as if she cared less about baseball! As much I want to get her off the team, well... let's face it, no other person wants to play left field. I don't know if I can handle the pressure of a baseball team... but one time, I did trade Lucy off to Peppermint Patty's team with Marcie. It didn't end well... but Marcie was at least trying to get into the game..._

 _Marcie... Marcie... I don't know why, but for some odd reason, she always acts so shy around me. Sure we're friends, one of the best, but for some odd reason, I can't help but notice her blushing all around me. I'm sure it probably doesn't mean a thing, but... sometimes, I worry about her, wonder if she's sick. I'm planning on visiting her place later today, just to be sure she's all right, nothing more._

 _Well, thanks for reading my usual letter. Can't wait to hear a response back from you._

 _Your friend,_

 _Charlie Brown'_

* * *

Charlie Brown sighed as he was standing in front of Marcie's house. He never thought the walk from his place over to Marcie's would be so long, but it helped that he had Snoopy to guide him. Charlie Brown looked back at his faithful dog as Snoopy gave him a smile and a wink.

Charlie Brown sighed as he walked over to Marcie's home and knocked on the door. Charlie Brown waited until Marcie's mother answered.

"Hello, ma'am. I was wondering if my friend, Marcie, is home?" Charlie Brown asked. When asked if he was Charlie Brown, he shyly said, "Yes, he is he, er, I am he... I mean... yes."

She then let him in as Charlie Brown thanked Marcie's mother as he sat down on the couch. After a couple minutes, Marcie came out of her room as she looked in surprise.

"Charles! What a... uh... surprise." Marcie said, constantly blushing a bit.

"Hey, Marcie." Charlie Brown said as Marcie sat down next to him. "I was just wandering around in the neighborhood, and I wanted to see you."

"To... see me?" Marcie gasped as thoughts of her and Charlie Brown holding hands together came rushing through her mind.

"Yeah. I haven't seen you since I traded you back for Lucy at baseball, and well... I was wondering if you were okay." Charlie Brown asked.

"What do you mean?" Marcie asked, curiously.

"Well, you always have been pretty quiet lately and whenever you were around me, you look like you were trying to be serious, but at the same time, you looked a little... tongue-tied." Charlie Brown said.

"Oh..." Marcie said, looking down.

"And you were turning red constantly and... well, I just wanted to know if you were okay." Charlie Brown said, concerned.

"Well..." Marcie gave a smile as she squeezed Charlie Brown's hand. "I'm okay now, Charles."

"Are you?" Charlie Brown asked as Marcie nodded. "That's good. I was a little worried you weren't exactly at your A game when it came to baseball. I know you don't really like the sport much..."

"I want to like it, Charles, I really do... it's just... I don't know, maybe I just don't get it." Marcie sighed. "And I want to!"

"Or maybe you just didn't care for the sport." Charlie Brown said, turning to Marcie. "It was more like, you just didn't want to be left out of the group. Is that it?"

Marcie looked down. "I suppose you could say that..."

"Listen, Marcie, I'm not usually good at advice, but nobody's perfect. Sure, maybe you're good at sports, maybe you're not. The most important thing is that you're you. Even if you don't like our interests, that's fine. I won't judge you if you don't want to play."

"You always seem to do so when you coach your team, Charles." Marcie pointed out.

"Yeah, but I give orders to the team because it's what managers do, see if they can do their best. This is me, outside the game, outside the hustle and bustle of the baseball team. You don't have to play if you don't want to... but I'm sure you wish it was Peppermint Patty who said that to you..."

"Well... she'll never understand just how much I don't like the sport, but you Charles... thanks for understanding me." Marcie smiled as she gave a hug to Charlie Brown.

Charlie Brown gave a smile as he hugged her back. "It's no problem at all, Marcie."

As the two were locked in a hug, Marcie said, "Charles? Do you think you can help me get some practice in baseball? I want to at least try... for Peppermint Patty."

Charlie Brown smiled as he let go of her. "Sure. When would you like to start?"

"Would right now work? I don't have anything planned." Marcie smiled.

Charlie Brown gave a smile towards Marcie as he got up. "Sure. Why don't we talk to your parents and we'll see what we can come up with?"

Marcie gave a smile as she started giggling, blushing and smiling to herself, without Charlie Brown noticing. _"Wow... Charlie Brown, you sure do know how to make me feel better..."_

* * *

 _'Dear pencil pal..._

 _Well, I talked with Marcie today, and she seemed to be a little nervous about playing baseball. Seeing as how she keeps confusing it for hockey, it's no wonder. But, thankfully, I'm helping her get a good grasp of the game and she's actually a pretty good catcher..._

 _Maybe I'll go over to one of Peppermint Patty's games, hopefully Marcie will appreciate all the support I give her every time she enters the field._

 _Aside from that, Marcie is still turning red every time I see her. I just don't get why. She says she's not sick, but she's constantly doing it when around me. Weirdly enough, she doesn't do it when she's talking with the others... but if so, why me?_

 _Well, that's something I'm going to have to think about the next time I see her. Hopefully, she'll be all right._

 _Your friend,_

 _Charlie Brown'_

* * *

And we will end the first chapter here! How did you guys like it? There's a bit more in the series to come, so don't miss out! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	2. Talking To Girls

All right, time for the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 _'Dear pencil pal..._

 _How have you been doing? Once again, I'm feeling a little conflicted when it comes to one of my friends, Marcie. Every time I look at her, I start to feel for her the way I have always felt... or used to feel for the Little Red-Haired Girl. But unlike the Little Red-Haired Girl, Marcie is someone that I always talk to... someone I've always confided in. But how could I have... feelings for Marcie? I always thought that she was my friend... right?_

 _Well... I'm even starting to doubt myself, but then again, I've always doubted myself. I mean, why am I even talking about Marcie in my letter? I don't do it for any other girl I know and talked with, so... why is this any different? I don't know for sure... but I want to find out. It may mean a big risk, but... I'm going to see if I can get Marcie to go out with me... er, just on a friendship outing, just the two of us, nothing more!_

 _I'll tell you more about it when or if I do it..._

 _Your friend,  
_

 _Charlie Brown'_

* * *

Charlie Brown looked over near the corner to see Marcie sitting down in the field, reading what seemed to be a large book. Charlie Brown was starting to feel knots in his stomach. He wasn't sure if he could pull it off... but his mind seemed set... ever since he laid his eyes on Marcie, his heart had started to play games with him, as if practically begging him to talk with this girl and take her some place. The worst she could say was 'no'... right?

Charlie Brown took a deep breath, knowing he had to man up for this. He started going down towards Marcie in a confident pose... but as he kept walking down, his mind started to demoralize him, saying that this was a bad idea, that he shouldn't do it, and to back out while he still could.

Charlie Brown listened to his mind for a bit as he started to turn around... but he shook his head and took a deep breath. "No, this... has to be done."

The slight thin-haired boy gulped as he slowly approached Marcie and coughed.

The cough caught Marcie's attention as she lifted her eyes from her book... then she yelped as she pulled the book closer to her face, but her eyes still made contact with Charlie Brown. Marcie was fortunate to be holding the book to her face, it hid her blushing quite well. "Charles! Hello!"

"Hey, Marcie." Charlie Brown coughed. "Er... is this seat taken?"

"Er, no, I don't believe it is." Marcie said.

Charlie Brown sighed in relief as he sat down next to Marcie as her mind started to run some thoughts. _"Charlie Brown is sitting next to me! Oh my gosh, he has that concerned, conflicted look on his face that I've always loved. Well... er..."_

"What's on your mind, Charles?" Marcie asked.

"Well..." Charlie Brown started... before feeling his throat. _"How do I put it in a way she can understand?"_

Marcie lifted her eyebrow and tilted her head a bit in confusion as Charlie Brown was starting to stutter. "You okay?"

"Well... I was- that is, I... er, well... you see, that is, uh, uh... what I mean..." Charlie Brown started.

"Well?" Marcie asked in confusion. As Charlie Brown kept stuttering, she sighed as she got up. "You know, Charles, I want to help you, but I can't help you if you don't tell me your problem. Look, I probably have to go n-"

"Would-you-like-to-go-to-the-movies-with-me?" Charlie Brown spat it out fast.

Marcie blinked in surprise. "What?"

Charlie Brown took a deep breath. "I was wondering if you would like to go with me to the movies. I saw a few pictures playing, and there was one I thought you'd probably be interested in."

Marcie gasped as she dropped her book and covered her mouth. _"Did... did Charles just ask me out on a date?"_

"That is... er..." Charlie Brown sighed as he looked down. "Sorry. It just came to me in the blue and... well, I mean, I thought maybe you'd like to see it, and..."

Marcie gave a smile as she came close. "Charles, I would love to go to the movies with you."

"You-you do?" Charlie Brown said in surprise.

"Of course. My parents are at work and won't be back until six PM. They said I could do whatever I'd like today, and... I have a free schedule. I wouldn't mind going with you, Charles." Marcie smiled towards her crush. _"Especially if it means I get to spend time with you."_

"Th-that's great, Marcie." Charlie Brown smiled as he thought in his mind. _"She actually said yes! I'm... I'm actually feeling excited about this."_

Charlie Brown took a deep breath as he said, "Er... shall we go?"

Marcie noticed Charlie Brown offering his arm. She happily linked her own arm in response as she said, "Of course. Lead the way, Charles."

As the two of them started walking off, they looked at each other happily as Charlie Brown thought, _"Maybe this day won't be so bad..."_

 _"I can't believe it... I'm actually going out with Charles... if I'm dreaming, I don't want to wake up..."_ Marcie sighed happily.

As the two walked together, from nearby, Lucy was staring out at her psychiatry booth as she rubbed her eyes, not believing what she was seeing. "Charlie Brown... going out with a girl? My mind must be going..."

Lucy then saw Snoopy walking from nearby... as Lucy quickly grabbed Snoopy and put him behind the psychiatrist's booth as she walked around and sat on the chair. Snoopy just looked at Lucy in confusion as Lucy said, "I think it all started when I chewed up Charlie Brown's records on purpose. I was always a rambunctious child..."

Snoopy raised an eyebrow as he thought, _"I never seem to know what's going on..."_

* * *

 _'Dear pencil pal,_

 _I actually did it. I didn't think I would, but I did. Today, I asked Marcie to the movies and she said yes. We had a pretty fun day, actually. We went to see a little science fiction picture that was in our local theater... but as we sat together, I kept having this strange urge to hold her hand. I think I may have even done it once or twice, but... other than that, well... regardless, me and Marcie had a great day._

 _But I'm still conflicted. Just because Marcie agreed today doesn't mean she'll probably go with me again. I think I may have been a nervous wreck, but I'm not really sure. Aside from that... I liked going with Marcie. She was still acting pretty shy, but... I guess I was too. You know what... I'll admit something. I'm glad._

 _I'm glad that today I went to the movies with Marcie. It just... gave a sort of right vibe. Maybe next time I'll take her to dinner or..._

 _Here I go again, rambling. I'm acting like I want to be her boyfriend... do I? Would it be all right?_

 _I need some time to sort my feelings out... I'll write back whenever I'm in the mood._

 _Your friend,_

 _Charlie Brown'_

* * *

Second chapter of this is done! How did you guys like it? Sorry I took so long, I was focusing on other projects! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	3. Ballroom Dancing

All right, time for the next chapter of this little Peanuts fic! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 _'Dear pencil pal..._

 _Around this time of year, the kids and I have always gathered around the baseball field... not for a game of baseball, to my disappointment, but... to participate in an activity one kid picks out every year. It could range from a game to a little scientific experiment... to even trying to break a world record... I guess I'm bringing this up because Marcie is going to be there. I don't know what it is that's making me think about her, but lately, I've been having more dreams about her than I am of the Little Red-Haired Girl... I'm honestly nervous. I just don't want things to screw up today... as I'm about to head to the baseball field, I just know my knees are going to be a little weak around her..._

 _Well, I hate to cut this letter short, but I have to get going. That activity in the baseball field, as I mentioned is starting today... and it's... Lucy's turn to pick the activity._

 _Your friend,  
_

 _Charlie Brown'_

* * *

"Listen up, people!" Lucy said, holding a megaphone to her mouth as everyone merely winced. "I have the activity chosen for the day together, and you're going to enjoy it, whether you like it or not!"

All the other kids looked at each other as Sally said to Charlie Brown, "You know, Lucy's already loud enough on her own. Does she really need the megaphone?"

Lucy, hearing Sally from the front, put the megaphone to her mouth and yelled straight at Lucy's face, "YES! IT'S TOTALLY NECESSARY!"

Sally's eyes widened as her hair was literally blown away by the sound of Lucy's yelling. "To quote you, big brother, good grief!"

"All right, now... we are going to be practicing the art... of the dance!" Lucy announced.

Everyone merely groaned as Peppermint Patty called out, "Dancing, really?"

"Oh, this won't be any form of dancing... it's going to be ballroom dancing, which is why you're going to be linked with a partner... more specifically..." Lucy gave a smirk as she came close and gave a flirtaesious wink to Schroeder. "Co-ed partners."

Schroeder, not liking the idea, raised his hand. "I vote we veto that idea!"

"Too late, I'm the activity picker for the day! And my selected activity is... ballroom dancing!" Lucy said as she grabbed Schroeder's hand. "I already have my partner in reserve."

"Do I get a say in-" Schroeder started.

"No." Lucy said in a deadpan voice.

Charlie Brown, overhearing this, gulped as he couldn't believe his ears. Ballroom dancing? It's bad enough he always gets nervous when he tries to dance, but to dance with a girl of all things... it just didn't feel natural to him. Sally looked over and could tell her big brother was nervous. She put a hand on her shoulder and whispered in his ear, "You're going to do fine, big brother. Don't be nervous..."

Sally looked around as she spotted who she was looking for... an equally nervous Marcie talking with Peppermint Patty. She smiled a bit as she went over closer to the two as she picked up bits and pieces on their conversation.

"You're going to do fine, don't worry, Marce." Peppermint Patty gave a smile. "I mean, I'm sure people are just as nervous practicing for ballroom dancing as you are."

"I-I know, sir, but..." Marcie started before Peppermint Patty put her hands on Marcie's shoulders.

"Listen to me, Marcie. You need to do this! Just take a deep breath and see if he needs a partner." Peppermint Patty whispered.

Sally's eyes brightened in delight as she ran back to Charlie Brown. "Are you ready to dance, big brother?"

"Honestly, I'm terrified." Charlie Brown said as he gulped.

"You've got to find a partner to dance with sooner or later..." Sally said as she noticed Marcie coming over. "Oh, look, big brother, here comes someone now! I'm going to find my sweet babboo!"

As Sally ran off, Charlie Brown yelped as he stood nervously, wondering what the heck he should do right now.

"Hello, Charles?"

Charlie Brown yelped as he turned to see Marcie approaching him. "Uh... h-hey, Marcie."

"I was wondering... well... if you don't have a partner yet, I was... well... er..." Marcie was blushing nervously.

"Do you not have a ballroom dancing partner, Marcie?" Charlie Brown asked, out of curiosity.

Marcie shook her head. "Well... no, I don't have one... but that's why I came to you. If it's all right with you, Charles, I wouldn't mind... uh, well..."

Charlie Brown looked at Marcie straight in the eyes as he lifted her chin up a bit. "If you're willing to be my partner... then I wouldn't mind being yours."

Both of them felt elated that they were dance partners on the inside, but Charlie Brown didn't know why he felt this way around Marcie... for some reason, though, he felt that this was right as both of them held hands.

Peppermint Patty, watching from a distance, gave a smirk. "I knew ol' Chuck had it in him..."

Peppermint Patty then looked around for a dance partner... until he heard a cough from nearby. The green wearing girl turned to see a familiar beagle holding out his hand, as if being courteous to the lady he was asking to dance.

"You want to dance, Snoop?" Peppermint Patty asked as Snoopy nodded. Peppermint Patty paused to think... then shrugged as she took the beagle's paw. "What the heck? I suppose it wouldn't hurt to dance with a dog..."

"ATTENTION!" Lucy called out on the megaphone as everyone turned to Lucy, putting Schroeder in a headlock in one arm and holding the megaphone in the other. "Now that we have selected our partners... I believe it is time to practice for our ballroom dance! Go ahead and play the record, Rerun!"

"Will do!" Rerun gave a smile as he put a record in a record player he brought out as soft, soothing music started to play.

Lucy gave a smirk as she threw the megaphone aside as she grabbed Schroeder by the hands. "Let's dance, my future husband."

"Future husband?" Schroeder's eyes shrank, but the two of them were already beginning to dance, as were the other pairs.

As for Charlie Brown and Marcie, Marcie held her right hand in Charlie Brown's left hand, as her left hand went on his shoulder and Charlie Brown's right hand was on her back. Nodding, they started to dance, slowly but surely.

"This is pretty... nice, Charles." Marcie said as she started to blush.

"So it is..." Charlie Brown said, being so relieved that nothing was going badly in his favor for once.

Except for one moment when Charlie Brown put her foot on Marcie's in the middle of the dancing, causing the two to lose balance.

"Whoa!" Charlie Brown yelped as he pulled Marcie back up, close to his face as both of their noses were literally touching each other. "S-sorry..."

"It's all right. Ballroom dancing can be complicated, Charles." Marcie smiled. "Still, you are a pretty good dancer."

"I am?" Charlie Brown said as he realized that Marcie was close to his face... in the back of his mind, something was yelling at him to kiss her. He even felt tempted to do it as he leaned a bit closer.

Marcie blushed as her face leaned towards Charlie's face as well as her eyes closed behind her glasses, her lips slowly puckering up for a kiss.

But, something stopped Charlie Brown from going near her face as he instantly pulled back, blushing. Marcie opened her eyes, then yelps as she blushes in embarrassment, pulling her face back. She couldn't believe she almost made lip contact with her crush! And it was so close too...

Charlie Brown couldn't believe what was going on either. Why did he feel the urge to kiss Marcie? What was wrong with him?

"Uh, Charles?" Marcie said as Charlie Brown looked over. "The music is almost over. Let's continue dancing."

Charlie Brown just nodded while giving a blush as the two of them danced to the final notes of the music.

* * *

 _'Dear pencil pal,_

 _I can't believe what I almost did! I was practicing ballroom dancing with Marcie, as per the activity Lucy provided. And while I did have some fun, dancing with the girl I like, I suddenly started to feel strange._

 _I actually got close to her face and... well, something in the back of my mind kept begging me to kiss her and assure her that I'm willing to be hers. And the crazy thing is... I almost did it.. but something in the back of my mind pulled me away at the last moment, as if my doubtfulness was fighting back. What I don't understand is why? Why did I just... have a need to kiss Marcie?_

 _Would kissing Marcie be right?_

 _Do I think it's right?_

 _...I'm going to Marcie's tomorrow. I want to know if it's what I think it is._

 _Your friend,_

 _Charlie Brown'_

* * *

And the third chapter is completed! How did you guys like it? If you have any suggestions for this story, please leave it in a PM! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	4. Confessing Love

Let's get to this next chapter... which is also the final chapter of this story, I know, I was surprised by this too, but I figured four chapters of this was enough! Anyway, after this chapter, I have an announcement! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 _'Dear pencil pal..._

 _I can't stand it, I just can't stand it! I had another sleepless night... well, not exactly a sleepless night, but it felt like one. Let me explain, you see, I had one of my dreams where I'm going out with the Little Red-Haired Girl... except it wasn't the Little Red-Haired Girl in my dream... the girl in my dream was none other than Marcie. In the dream, I kept talking about how pretty she looked and how she and I have been dating for who knows how long. It was right then in the dream that I gave her a gift... a nice little ring, with a blue jewel on it. I put it on Marcie's finger, and then she hugged me._

 _It was like I was flying through the moon... and then... and then... I heard a bell. I look over at Marcie, who is in this... beautiful, pure white dress, and I... I think I was wearing a tuxedo... and we were standing together, staring at each other longingly..._

 _And then I woke up. I couldn't go back to sleep since then, and it's been bugging me. Was I really dreaming about marrying Marcie? Aren't I a little too young for it... or... do you think a dream can predict the future? I'm not psychic or anything, but if dreams tell us the future, then... is it for the good or for the better?_

 _Well, I love to write some more, but... I need some time to think._

 _Your friend,  
_

 _Charlie Brown'_

* * *

It was another day under a shade of a nearby tree as two people were watching the clouds. Indeed, both Charlie Brown and Marcie were sitting next to each other, looking up at the sky as Charlie Brown gave a sigh. Marcie turned towards her crush in confusion. "You seem to have something on your mind, Charles."

Charlie Brown gave a sigh as he said, "There's nothing that escapes your sight is there? But... truth be told, yes, something has been on my mind."

"Do you want to talk about it, Charles?" Marcie asked.

Charlie Brown paused... then said, "Have you ever been to a wedding?"

"Pardon me?" Marcie raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I know it sounds like a random sentence to come out of my mouth, but I can't help thinking about it. Maybe overhearing Lucy talking about how she wants to marry Schroeder and planning their so called 'future life' for them kind of got me thinking..." Charlie Brown said.

Marcie paused as she nodded, getting the idea. "I think I know what you're talking about. I never actually went to a wedding myself, but I have read that whenever weddings are held officially, they turn out to be very beautiful. The to-be married couple enjoys them as much as anybody does. And I heard that the main wedding ceremonies usually take up at least half an hour. Then there's the receptions, the wedding cake, the first dance as a married couple..."

Marcie took a deep breath. "Though, that's what I read about anyway."

"Oh." Charlie Brown paused as he looked up at the sky.

"Why the thoughts about weddings?" Marcie asked. "Are you thinking about the Little Red-Haired Girl again?"

"Not really." Charlie Brown said, causing Marcie to lift her head up in shock. "Actually, there's another girl that I've had my eye on that I particularly like. I mean, I have a bit of a crush on her."

"Who's that?" Marcie asked, curious, causing Charlie Brown to blush.

Charlie Brown merely turn his head away in embarrassment. "I'd... I'd rather not say, you would probably think it's embarrassing."

"What's embarrassing, Charles?" Marcie asked.

"Well... say you know this girl. She's smart, she has a personality that can be a little shy and caring at the same time, and she's practically pretty in every way." Charlie Brown said, groaning, holding his head in embarrassment.

Marcie looked a little confused... until her eyes widened underneath her glasses, wondering if Charlie Brown was talking about her. She then gave a bit of a lovesick smile towards Charlie Brown... before shaking her head as she remained neutral. "Maybe I know someone like that."

"Well, say you've been friends with this girl for a while, we got introduced to each other in a summer camp, one of the new friends of another girl that's in the same neighborhood as you, but goes to a different school. You don't realize it at first, but you know that girl is going to be a good acquaintance to you... and eventually turn into..."

"Friendship..." Marcie smiled as she leaned close. "Yeah..."

"Well... at least a couple years later, you begin comparing your former crush with that of the girl you talk to. You start to realize you talk with her a lot more than you did with the former crush you had... any conversation I have with my former crush is... zero, zip, nada. But the other girl... you talk to her all the time, and you feel like... you're breaking out of your own shell because you know you're more comfortable with the girl you like... nay, maybe even cherish, love... and then you start having dreams about marrying the girl herself... but you don't know how to communicate it to her that you like her... because you feel like a loser who'll never get anyone in his life..." Charlie Brown sighed sadly as Marcie looked up in sympathy.

"Charles... that girl you're talking about... it wouldn't happen to be... me, would it?" Marcie asked.

Charlie Brown blushed as he turned to Marcie in surprise. "Uh..."

Marcie gave a slight giggle as she leaned over and kissed him on the lips. Charlie Brown stared with wide-eyes, but then they closed as he returned the kiss with a smile. The two then parted lips as both kids were holding hands.

"...because I like you, Charles. I really like you." Marcie smiled.

"I really like you too, Marcie." Charlie Brown said in a whisper.

The two of them stared at each other lovingly for a moment as Marcie looked up at the sky. "Charles, it's not going to feel... weird, is it? I mean, you and I... together? Are we together?"

Charlie Brown paused as he looked down, noticing he was holding Marcie's hand, then looked over at the bespectacled girl... then gave a smile. "I guess we are, Marcie. And as long as you don't think it's weird... I don't think it's weird."

"Awww..." Marcie gave a giggle as she leaned her head on Charlie Brown's shoulders, causing Charlie Brown to blush. Marcie, noticing the blush, giggled. "You're really cute when you blush, Charlie Brown."

As Marcie sat down comfortably next to her new boyfriend, little unknown to anybody, Linus and Lucy were watching this from a distance as Lucy's mouth had dropped open.

"...I think I'm going to need another visit to the psychiatry booth." Lucy said as she started to march off.

"Don't you RUN the booth?" Linus asked.

"I got a substitute running the booth for me." Lucy sighed as she started to walk back over to her own psychiatrist's booth, where Snoopy was now sitting on the chair, and instead of the five cents being offered, it was now ten cents.

 _"Hey, if it means I get to keep the money for the day, I have no complaints!"_ Snoopy thought to himself as he pulled out a notepad and paper.

Linus shook his head as he looked back to see Charlie Brown running his hand over Marcie's hair. "I knew Charlie Brown would find someone."

* * *

 _'Dear pencil pal,_

 _I can't believe it myself, but... I won the heart of the girl I love. And the world didn't end at the same time. I'm just about as shocked as you are, but hey, here's hoping the streak keeps going. Maybe I'll finally get my kite up in the air... then again, baby steps._

 _Anyway, me and Marcie. Right. Well, we both started talking and... the next thing I knew... we kissed each other and... well, safe to say me and Marcie are a thing now. It's going to be a little strange at first, but you know what, I'm glad! I'm glad I did it! Marcie and I have been friends, so maybe it was time our relationship was updated._

 _As for how far we go? Well... hopefully forever. I mean, Marcie seems to return my feelings, and I love her too. And you know what? She's a good girl. She'll be able to help me out whenever I need her, and I'll help her whenever she needs it... we were both feeling a little down and lonely so... maybe we need each other to find happiness?_

 _They say happiness is many things... a warm puppy, getting hugs, getting along... but they say true happiness comes from the heart. Will me and Marcie remain together? I like to think so. And you know, maybe this'll be the moment where things proceed..._

 _All I can say is... I'm ready for a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship with Marcie, and I hope it doesn't die down anytime soon._

 _Your friend,_

 _Charlie Brown'_

* * *

As Charlie Brown wrote down the last bit of his letter, he nodded as he picked up the letter and put it to the side, knowing that he'll mail it in the morning. It was then he heard the phone ring. Charlie Brown went over and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Charles. It's me." Marcie's voice said over the phone.

"A little late, isn't it, Marcie?" Charlie Brown asked.

"Sorry, Charles, just wanted to say good night and... I love you." Marcie gave a giggle.

Charlie Brown gave a blush, but smiled as he leaned towards the phone. "I love you too, Marcie... say, are you doing anything tomorrow after school?"

As Charlie Brown kept talking over the phone with Marcie, his sister Sally just watched as she gave a smirk.

"Somehow, I knew these two would get together!"

* * *

 **Orange Ratchet Story**

 **"That's All, Folks!"**

 **An Orange-Ratchet Fanfiction**

* * *

And with that, the fourth and final chapter of this fic is completed! How did you guys like it? Overall, I thought these little drabbles were pretty good to write. I know you probably wanted more chapters of this, but I figured four chapters was enough, and I didn't want to drag it as long as I did, so... yeah, overall, it was pretty good, and I hope you guys liked it too. Now, for my announcement, my other Charlie Brown x Marcie fic... there will be another chapter coming up sometime this week. I've just been busy with my projects as of late. Hopefully that gets you guys hyped! Anyway, thank you all for reading, and have a great day!


End file.
